A Matter of Taste
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Something for the Morgan/Garcia lovers. Vanilla vs. Chocolate...who'll win the flavor battle.


_**Author's Note: Okay, this one is for the Morgan lovers out there. I hope you all like it. Drop a line and let me know. That little green button is just waiting for you at the bottom of the page!**_

**A Matter of Taste**

He wanted to like the guy. He did, he assured himself, watching the dark headed buffoon loping down the hallway next to the bright ray of sunshine that constantly beamed in his otherwise dim world. He understood instinctively that Kevin Lynch wasn't one of the bad guys. In fact, the exact opposite was true.

The irritating bastard was one of the good guys. The really good guys. The kind that girls weren't afraid to take home to their mommas and daddies. The kind that they never wondered if he would be there for supper AND breakfast. That loyal, sensitive type that tugged the heartstrings of ladies everywhere. The kind that mad it really hard for guys like him to continue playing racy games.

He really hoped the guy sucked in bed.

Wait! Why was he thinking about the guy's bed? Oh, that's right...the other man was sharing it with his Baby Girl. And who did he have to blame for that little turn of events, huh?

Swiping a hand across the back of his head as he watched the lanky tech trail after his bubbly Penelope, he shook his head in confusion. What the hell did she see in him? Beyond the obvious, that was. Hell, Mama had never gone for the traditional type before. In nearly six years of being her best friend, he'd never seen her smitten with a vanilla guy.

Hell, between them, they'd sampled almost all thirty-one flavors of the sexual rainbow. So, why the hell would she NOW settle for freaking, regular old vanilla bean?

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he heard a soft feminine voice ask from beside him.

Glaring one last time at Kevin Lynch as he disappeared behind Penelope into her inner sanctum, the closing door echoing down the hallway, Morgan muttered heavily, "Fucking vanilla ice cream."

Easily following his train of thought as they stood in the hallway, Morgan's eyes drilling holes into Penelope Garcia's closed door, JJ laughed lightly. "Uh huh," she drawled, nodding slowly. "Wishing our Garcie had a yen for chocolate, do you?"

Glancing at JJ's serene face, Morgan felt his cheeks flush at the blonde's scrutiny. "Just don't understand why a chick would want something as boring as vanilla when there's a world of Rocky Road and Chunky Monkey out there, damn it," Morgan grumbled under his breath, his eyes jerking to the door again then back.

Tilting her head, JJ stared into Derek's dark turbulent eyes. "Speaking for women everywhere, there's a certain level of comfort in vanilla, Morgan. You buy a carton of it and a girl knows what to expect. She knows that when she pulls off the lid, that it's going to be white and creamy and sweet. Maybe not quite as exciting as if we'd added a chocolate swirl to it...but filling, nonetheless, and perfect as a topping on anything else. It's comfortable. And familiar. And there aren't any surprises. What you see is exactly what you get."

"So you're saying that biting into a nice chocolate covered cherry hidden in the mixture wouldn't be a wonderful surprise?" Morgan asked with a raised brow, appraisingly.

"Oh, sure," JJ nodded immediately, never waffling as she licked her lips. "That would be decadent." Leaning a little closer, she whispered, knowingly, "Right up until that piece of hidden candy gave you a toothache that you never forget." Patting his muscular arm, JJ smiled softly as she advised, "Let her have the flavor of ice cream she wants, Derek. Eventually, she'll realize on her own if it's not the flavor for her."

Nodding, Morgan watched JJ move away, then groaned again. "This shit gives a whole new meaning to "food for thought"," he muttered to himself, looking longingly one last time at the closed office door, mentally cursing the invisible do not enter sign. But he knew in his heart whether Garcia was chowing down on plain old vanilla or rocking the Kasbah with rainbow sherbet, she was always going to have a double scoop of chocolate fudge just waiting for her when she was ready.

And just for her, he'd even add sprinkles. And damn, the things that woman could do with a can of whipped cream, he thought, licking his lips as he walked away.

**FINIS**


End file.
